


The Last Goodbye

by casselfyre



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casselfyre/pseuds/casselfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any 'kudos' and encouragement go to feed the muse, and the muse gives me more stories to share.</p><p>Thank You for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Any 'kudos' and encouragement go to feed the muse, and the muse gives me more stories to share.
> 
> Thank You for reading!

( _I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it._

_It was dark and I was over,_

_until you kissed my lips and you saved me_ …….)

 

 

I shadowed her though I shouldn’t have. We were ordered to stay apart, but how can I do that. True love is forbidden us, only the slaking of pent up tension is allowed……no more than that. The State comes first, last and always.

 

We wanted more, or at least I did.

 

Red Square in springtime, and the snow is dirty, wet and melting slowly. The clouds overhead are as dark as my mood. In fact all is darkness and devoid of color, save her fall of flame red hair, it’s the only color I see in my world, and soon that flame shall be gone.

 

They are ripping us apart, but she seems content with it. The man she is to marry, they are a good match, one that benefits our controllers.

 

( _But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_and the games you play….._

_You would always win, always win_.)

 

 

She strides confidently, with a destination in mind, in sight. I am not as lucky, for I am lost, drifting in ache and anger. I see the plain wrapped packages in her arms, knowing what they contain, a sheer veil, dainty silver heels, elbow-length white gloves.

 

I move to her easily, and stand to block her path.

 

“James…….I-I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can Nat’, just us, the two of us, we can do this, we have the skills.”

 

*She shakes her head stubbornly, her eyes locked on mine.* “No, they would hunt us down and kill us both.”

 

“At least we would be together Nat’, even if only for a little while.”

 

She closes her eyes and sighs in frustration, “No James, just…….no.”

 

My eyes are locked on her lips, the full curves of them. I lean in and claim them once more, even as my arms go around her, pulling her close, packages crushed between us.

 

Skin on skin, we fit perfectly, the only warmth in my life is her, those plush lips my lifeline- my sanity. Her body is taut in surprise in denial, but I deepen the kiss slightly, my tongue questing for entry.

 

Nat’ shivers slightly and packages fall into the sooted snow as her arms go around me. I slide a hand up to cradle her head gently, fingers wending through thick silken hair, keeping her lips to mine.

 

 

Time stands still as we stand there in shared embrace, as I will this moment to last forever…..knowing it cannot, but I want to hold every second, every detail for it shall be all I have left of her. The wedding is tomorrow and I will be long gone from here I hope.

 

The dark skies open up and the rain falls soft upon us, a spring rain, speaking of hope for a summer, but summer and hope are denied me now. The kiss and its intimacy are all that matter. I moan and she purrs in duet, opening to each other in full view of everyone. I tilt my head to better taste her and my fingertips trace the long line of her delicate throat.

 

Nat’ leans into me and I feel her heat, even as the kiss and the rain intensify. Droplets run down our faces, hiding any tears I might shed and I am grateful, we are enveloped in a gauzy curtain of crystal, and the people rushing past us looking for shelter do not register.

 

Her skin, wet, warm, softness, my stubbled chin brushes hers as we hungrily consume each other, swept away in the moment. The kiss lasts a lifetime, but is over far too soon as she jerks away, breaking my hold.

 

Her words cut through the bone, to the heart of me, four words end me.

 

“I love him James.”

 

Quickly I mask my eyes, the emotions I would show, “I know Nat’ I just wanted to say good bye.”

 

We stand in awkwardness, so much left unsaid, and now I think that was for the better.

 

( _Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_even now when we're already over._

_I can't help myself from looking for you_.)

 

I turn abruptly and walk away, not looking back once.

 

That night when they kick my door in and drag me away, I don’t even fight them. Once again the Winter Soldier is sold to the highest bidder, taking him away from Russia and into the embrace of HYDRA.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

('Set Fire to the Rain' lyrics written by Adele and Fraser T Smith)


End file.
